How to write a fanfic?
by Kyubi1
Summary: Please fanfiction, don't delete this, because this is for help the people and the page indeed. Here I will put everything that I know, it's not much but I hope this will help others to write a fanfic. If you have a doubt I will answer that doubt and I will put in here.
1. Lesson 1

**The only thing I wanna say is I'm mexican and my english is not very good, so I hope that you understand this. And if anybody want to add more thing to this, please tell me about it. **

**This is for all people that want to write a fanfic and don't know how to do. **

* * *

**How to write a fanfic.**

Hi everyone, I'm sorry but this is not a fanfic. Here I will put everything I know about how to write a fanfic. I know that this is not a forum but I think that is better if I put this in the stories section.

It's amazing how many people write in Fanfiction and is very good for the page, but that doesn't matter right now. I have noticed that many new stories are bad for the other people because have an over powerful OC or because is bad writing. That's why I'm going to write this, I will do it for parts.

**What do you need to write?**

This is something general, it's not only to write Fanfics, no, also to write books or a short original story.

We could say many things, but to write you only need two and for me, are the most important of all: tools for write and like writing. With tools I mean a notebook and a pencil or the computer, there are many things. But if you don't have tools and don't like write, you are very lost here. If you want to write you have to like, because if you don't maybe later you are going to give up and you will be disappointed.

**What do you need to write a story? **

You have the desire and the material for write, the rest is easier. But that depends on you. You need two things: imagination and inspiration. They are not the same, why? Because the inspiration is like you have the idea and the imagination serve to build that idea, but don't worry, everyone have imagination, the challenge is be inspired.

There are many ways to be inspired, for that you can see a movie, listen music, walking, does it nothing and many others. But the best of all and infallible is read a book. There a lot of things of the books for the inspiration, but of course, don't copy.

**How to write better?**

To improve the way you write you can do two things: Read and learn of a book of Literature or learn of the masters. The two options are good but learning with the masters is reading a book, your favorite, it doesn't matter the genre. Observe how begins, how the author describes the characters, the emotions, the places and observes the grammar. Your language will be bigger, you will learn new words an maybe you can learn the way of write of the author. This will help you a lot to improve everything.

Now you know the secret: First, read a lot and second, write a lot.

**I have the idea, now what? **

Now that you have the idea, the material and the desire to write, is time to build that idea. If you are a person that you forget things very fast, write the idea in a notebook, in a paper. If you are not like that, you can build everything in your mind.

The next questions will help you to make a story:

1. Are you going to write in first person or in third person? In second person can be hard, but if you wanted, go ahead.

2. What genre will you choose? This is the most important question. It will be adventure, romance, and tragedy, a bit of all or what? This will help us to know the direction of the story but hey, only for the author because the readers never have to know more than the author.

3. **For who write?** For me this is very important. If you write for you or for the others. Writing is an art like drawing and painting. If you are going to write for you, don't expect be a phenomenon, don't expect to reach more than 100 reviews, don't expect obtain 50 favorites or followers or be in the communities, be humble fro writing and expect be satisfied for your story. If the people leave you a review, if they put the story in favorites or if the story have followers, that is a extra. If you write for the others is good too but the story will not be the same, will be according to the taste of other people and maybe you don't going to enjoyed.

4. Who is the main character? You can choose the primary or a second character of the series or maybe an OC (I will explain later how to make a OC).

5. Where the story unfolds? If we talk about Rosario + Vampire there are few places. But here is the detail, you can write in present or in past, the story will be in the academy or in the human world or in the Yokai world. Maybe will be in an Alternate Universe, that depends of you.

6. What do I do with the first chapter? When you have all the above you already can do the first chapter. The first chapter have to be interesting, it depends of the genre of choose but you have to make a sensation of more in the readers. Only with the first chapter you can judge a story.

7. In the development of the story what do I do? There are a lot to things to do in the next chapters or in the middle of the story. You can put obstacles for the main character, you can put so many things but mostly put **loose ends.** Don't serve all to the readers, that will help to the reader don't bored and drew their own conclusions without actually be sure what will happen.

8. What's with the ending? Having the end before time is the best than you can have. Because if you know where the goal is much easier to get to it. Finals are many but as I said, that depends of the genre and the characters.


	2. Lesson 2

**The OC and others.**

The invented characters, better known as OC are very used for the new writers. They are hated for the most part of the readers for different reasons. The OC have different functions in the Fanfics. We use them to give a twist to the story or to make it a little more interesting.

The following points will help you to not do a mess when you put an OC in the story, it doesn't matter if the story is focus or not in the OC.

**What does?**

The question is very dry but true. By this I mean what he or she does in the fanfic. There are only three options: is the main character, a secondary character or a character with one single appearance.

**Mary Sue or Gary Stu. The perfect characters. **

The Mary Sue is perfect characters and the most hated in the Fanfiction page. Personally I don't like this characters because it doesn't have sense that you put a perfect character in a fanfic or story because all know what it's going to happen.

I want to get deeper into this, because sometimes when you put your OC in the story and this one beats Saizou like a piece of trash or like a doll, the review will be this: "Another Mary Sue crap fanfic". Guys, we can't judge a book with only the front.

Your OC can be strong and is not fair that the people criticize only because your OC defeated Saizou. And the people that did it this and are reading this, I invite you, without offending anyone, to think a little.

Moka definitely kicked him and that's all, she is very strong, she is a class S monster a Vampire. But I wonder: If she the only one that can defeat Saizou? I think that Yukari, a genius, cab do it too. I think that Kurumu can humiliate Saizou with her charm, only with saying these words: "get out and kill yourself for me". And that makes Kurumu be a Mary Sue? No, of course not. A lot of characters can defeat Saizou without any effort. So don't judge the book only with the front, if you see that the OC is invincible for the other villains, and then you can judge the fanfic.

**My name is…**

I don't want to expose any fanfic but one time I read one that the name of the OC was: Maka Akashella. I stayed with a question in my head: Are you serious?

If you are going to put a name to your character, please, put a name that is according to the context that develops. An example, if I write about Rosario + Vampire I will not call my OC Pedro Hernandez, because is illogic, this a Mexican name in an anime when the story takes place in Japan.

If it's too difficult, you can put the name of the character of other anime or simpler, you can use the internet. There a lot of names you can find.

**The OOC.**

Sometimes, when we are new in this and we never wrote anything in our lives. We make the mistake of doing this without our knowledge. Because when we do our fanfic, is that sometimes we make the characters as we want and not like they are.

To improve this we have only to watch an episode of the series or read the manga a bit. It will be much easier.

Later I will put how to do a OC and don't die in the try.


	3. Lesson 3

**Maybe this will be deleted but... I really want to mae it a story or something like cert-The enity of Chaos say to me, but my level of English is not so good and that take a lot of time. When I translate a chapter of my story, Tsukune's confession, It takes me 1 hour to do and only are more than 1000 words. **

* * *

**How to create an OC?**

Now we know what an OC is and for what serve. It may sound easy but it's hard. Creating a character is hard but is more hard create a character for a fanfic, why? Because the fanfic is aimed at audience that already knows about the series. It doesn't matter if we described badly Moka, the readers knows what is that character and how is. But when we put an OC the things can be complicated if you don't know how to describe very well.

If you don't know describe well, then there is no point to create a character because the point of create a character is not just create story with him, the readers have to imagined like you.

**What I do first? **

Don't give a name, no, create a character is not like buying a pet. The first is to assign the role of him in the story: if it's a main character, a supporting character or a character from a single occurrence. Or it is an antagonist.

**Where he or she goes?**

Now that we know the function of our character, it's time to think what will happen with him: our character will be always good or bad? Our character will die in the course of the story?

Here also you could think what want our OC. Because all the people have an objective in the life, I mean, give passion to the character!

**Special. **

It is said that everyone is different and that's why we are special. That applies also to the characters in our stories. There's something special in all the characters that we have seen and that is something that you should also put in your OC.

Something that makes him special, something that the other characters don't have or don't do. It can be the personality, the feelings, the skills, the gestures and I don't know what but it must have something special like we all have. Here is an example:

What makes special Akua Shuzen? Personally, I think that Akua is special for how it relates to other people. When she is with Moka, she is happy and cute like a little girl, but when she fights, she transform into a very cold assassin. I think that makes her so special and an original character.

So when you invent your OC make a really an OC (Original Character).

**Personality.**

Before describing the character you must know how is. The personality is something easy to describe, you can put everything that you want but it have to be in the context. You could even get out of context if you have arguments to help. Example:

If I want my character to have murderous tendencies, I have to give an explanation of why that is.

The personality should be well built, must be complete. To do that you can put your character X, because it still has no name, in different situations to see how he behaves.

Also the relationship with the other characters.

**How he looks. **

The appearance is not simple, remember that the reader does not think like you and that's why the readers will not see the character like you see it. You must explain very well how the face in all its glory is: the shape of the nose, mouth, hair, eyes and his gaze itself. Then the body; tall or squat, plump or thin, athletic or normal and so much more.

The clothing is already part of the context, if your story is set in Yokai Academy; everything will be easier since clothing is always the same. If developed in a human city there are so many ways to dress may even be that you are wearing but do not pick things so complicated because it can be difficult to describe the clothes.

I must say that women are much better at creating a character, not only because they are more emotional than men, but because they know so much about clothes than I, who is writing this, I fall short.

**Skills and attributes. **

Depending on what it is your OC (human or monster) that depends on the attributes you may have. But no matter what it is, you can start with the normal attributes: intelligence, cunning, vindictive, friendly and many more.

If your character is a monster, you cannot put the ability to cast rays of the hand if he is a vampire, is illogical. Since all the characters are legends or character of novels like Bram Stoker, you can use the internet to search for monsters and then you start to put your character skills

**Story. **

Now you have everything and like everything in life, your character must also have a story. Even if is short and only have two lines, it doesn't matter. But you must be careful to do it because the character's story depends much of everything that previously created.

**Now you can put the name. **

You got it, now you just need the name but as I said, that applies to the context. If it is an anime, looking Japanese names. If it is an American television series, looking American names. It's simple with the internet.


	4. Goodbye

**Hi everyone, thanks to the advice of somebody called XxLe4tf0r4eadxX, I decided to put this in a forum. I have to say that is the first forum that I create and I don't know how works, but I will learn later and for the other side, the forum name is Make Better Fanfiction. So I will delete this very soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, stop. Therightwayagain, so you don't have because using profanity. I think all of us are educated here, so we don't have to argue with nobody.  
I said I'm going to remove it and put it where it needs to go. And I think you owe an apology to microsoft45, please, don't argue.  
The last thing I will say is that if you want to debate an issue or want to destroy the reputation of a person, do it like a respectful person.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is my final author note, I think. I have a problem, I can't delete this because fanfiction have a problem, I don't know if is my account or is for maintenance of the page, I don't know! So, I will continue this until I can't delete it or when fanfiction delete this.  
**

**So, greetings, everyone.**

**Note: Junglaco, I know that you a re a beta reader, you have anything to add? You, a beta reader. I don't know so may things and my English is not good too but I'm doing this with all my heart, but hey, you maybe know more things than me. **

**And not just him, everyone who wants help. And this is a tutorial no an story, I never said that this is a story. And maybe the forum will not works but anyway, the forum will live and this too. **


	7. Lesson 4

**More Advices.**

I still have things to teach and possibly this is the most basic and easy to get. Fanfiction recommended Libreoffice and its good but this one doesn't have so much support for the languages. The best is Microsoft Work; the spell checker is very good and also it checks the grammar. It's not to advertise the program but, I used Libreoffice and isn't as good as Microsoft Word.

**Don't give up****, ****there is no point****thinking about it. **

The world is cruel, guys, we all know that. And also Fanfiction is like a world, there are people who will like what you write and some people will not and even people that don't care your story. The world is cruel, guys, we all know that. And also Fanfiction is like a world, there are people who will like what you write and some people will not and even people that don't care your story.

Here they don't pay, you don't keep anyone write Fanfics, so don't stress! It makes no sense, keep doing this because you like it, because it's a hobby, it is for this reason that you should continue writing!

There will be people who like your fanfic, people will not, but they don't matter much, what matters is that you like it, **if you don't enjoy it, where's the fun?**

**The last thing about the OC.**

This will be the last thing I'll talk about the OC. I have a fanfic called Mi Diario vivir (My Daily Life) and I will not elaborate on that, but I did a very thorough OC. Here is a profile where you can learn all about the character I invented, without elaborating on the fanfic.

Name: Haruto Vampyr.

It belongs to the lineage of the Vampyr, a clan of Europe and largely forgotten by the new generation of vampires. They were denied entrance to the castle Shuzen long ago, because of their loyalty for their beliefs and because they were too weak.

Haruto always combed back, his hair is gray and as is so unruly, sometimes have a hair on his forehead or even three, his eyes are red. His nose is upturned and her mouth is in the normal size.

He is thin and tall, her arms are strong for wearing both his sword, as it is very good. Vampyr is the only existing in Japan and uses the sword Bloodthirsty, although now belongs to the Shuzen family, he uses more than all.

Not as strong as the other vampires but has honed his style to exhaustion. He's a gentleman and likes to be always elegant, is very helpful with Akua, who loves with all his heart, so it could be more protective of her than Tsukune is with Moka. Although the word of Akua is above yours.

It's a minor character and his had his time in some chapters, so the fanfic is not focused on him. The special thing about this character or different, is their hobby to be always well dressed and that may not be relevant, but there is not another character in Rosario + Vampire that has that feature.

Next I will explain the format and the possible beginning of a story, you'll see.


	8. Lesson 5

**Yes is me, here is another part of this tutorial to make a fanfic. Hope that this is working. **

* * *

**The beginnings.**

Before you can write the first chapter and since we are in Fanfiction, I want say that we must start with the Summary. The Summary is only a short description of what is your story.

If you don't know how to do a Summary, don't worry, you don't have to stress yourself. Simply write the story idea and if this is not enough, look at the Summary of other Fanfics, will help you get an idea of how to do this.

**The first chapter.**

Earlier I said that the first chapter should be interesting and should be, but often don't know how to start with the chapter. Before starting the first chapter, you have to choose between two things: first chapter or prologue.

The prologues are not long; it's more like an introduction to the story, as a taste of what will be the first chapter. As is short, it must be very interesting, sometimes included the prologue in the first chapter, all without your knowledge. I've done it and I only realize after reading it a second time.

There are many ways to start the first chapter and much depends on the genre you're driving, but I'll tell you here that I know.

**Lineal beginning. **

It is the most used by many to write Fanfics in which only a small change in history. Start with the first chapter of the original series; this is more appropriate when only going to be a small change in the story. For example, what if Tsukune will not falling in love with Moka? Or things like that, or what if Tsukune was a vampire since the beginning?

**The start****-****future.**

I called so because it starts in one part of the story that is later than the beginning of the story. They can be thoughts of the main character or can be a fight, but if you start here, do not put dialogues because sometimes they contain clues, you may put the reader with this a bit out of orbit or something confused, what entice you to keep reading more and more, until you chapter 1 that can actually be 20, 30 or the end.

For a story that deals with adventure, Hurt / Comfort, tragedy, romance, mystery, is excellent, I think it would be recommended that will then begin here if your story is mystery or tragedy. But keep in mind that you must be very stable to start the story here.

Here's an example of a story that is mine:

_I try to find questions in vain, now I'm lying on the ground. I'm awake, I know it and yet, as if my mind is not here. I don't know what is really going on. My body is completely naked and I can barely move. Even with the body numb and even hear some screams, looked up to heaven, is incredible, but there are dark clouds but there are small gaps of blue, like a badly painted figure. No excuses, I want to die and I keep wondering why I'm here, there's a peace in my heart, but ... how I came to this? The last days are fuzzy for me, but something else, something I remember well. Yes ... the beginning of all this hell._

_Yes… I remembered very well. _

**Start with the past. **

You can start with the past, why not? Start here is quite fun and you can do many things. Don't give the story on a silver platter, as I said before, but here are the details, you don't have to give all the reader from the beginning.

When you start with the past can put a small piece of the story of a character or the story itself, all to introduce us to the story. Begin for here also opens to another style of storytelling, what I mean by this? You can alternate past and present throughout history that makes it more interesting and entertaining, if you're really good insurance will do well.

Here's an example of mine from the beginning of such a crossover of Naruto and Rosario Vampire. It is just the prologue but look:

_The wind blows so strong in a very big castle and tenebrous; it was raining heavily, like a hurricane. Somebody approached to the door of the castle and hit the door with force and let something in the ground. He whispers something before to leave the place..._

"_Be strong and happy". Said a voice almost broken. "And never give up, I know you can do it, goodbye". This person disappears and sheds a tear. Seconds later, it opens the door and appears a young woman, very beautiful, with pink hair, with a dress and green eyes. She looks for somebody but nobody was there, not even a sound until she looks down._

"_Bua... bua". It was the cry of a baby, it was covered by a blanket, he has a little of blond hair, also he has a kind of scroll. The woman take the baby in her arms, in that moment, the baby opened their eyes and looked the pink haired woman, he has a deep blue eyes._

"_Calm down, you will be okay". The woman looks down again and saw a letter, she take the letter and read it. After this, she takes the things of the baby and introduces in the castle. The woman makes the child stop mourn and let him in the crib with another baby._

"_You two, I hope you get along". She touches their cheeks with gently and later she goes to see the things of the baby of blue eyes._

'_This child should have one year like my daughter'. The pink haired, registers the basket and discovered a secret comport, she opened and took a necklace with a green stone in form of a rhomb also a little note:_

_Give this necklace to the child when he will have eight years and protect him, give him a home, happiness please, and do not let it fall into the wrong hands, I can't do it anymore, thanks, if you do, I will rest in peace. __Take care of Naruto._

There are many ways to start, but that depends on you, you are the builder of the history and only you know how to do it.


End file.
